xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade
, the Blade linked to her Driver Rex]] Blades (Japanese: , Bureido) are characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They are weaponized life forms linked to a Driver who creates and summons them by resonating with Core Crystal. Blades endow their Driver with powers and a weapon. Each Blade plays a different role, owning different stats and an elemental type, such as fire for Pyra, and providing a distinct set of Blade Arts and support abilities depending on its weapon. By searching for and collecting Blades, the player chooses to attach and selects Blade companions and the kind of role desired.2017-06-13, [http://www.ign.com/articles/2017/06/14/e3-2017-xenoblade-chronicles-2-is-more-than-a-simple-sequel Tetsuya Takahashi about Xenoblade Chronicles 2]. IGN, accessed on 2017-06-13 There are three classifications of Blades: the uniquely named Special Blades, such as Pyra and Dromarch, who have story importance and are linked to a unique Driver; the uniquely named Rare Blades, such as Finch, who are created from Common, Rare or specific Core Crystals and can be linked to any Driver in the party; and the randomized Common Blades who are created from Common, Rare or Legendary Core Crystals through bonding. Elements Each Blade is associated with an element, and any Blade Arts they use are of that element. In battle, some enemies may exhibit a weakness to a particular element, evidenced by an icon of that element displayed in their target frame. Elements and their opposite counterparts play a key role in Blade Combos and Chain Attacks. The eight elements, paired by opposites, are: * Fire and Water * Ice and Wind * Earth and Electric * Light and Dark Blade Roles Different Blade roles enable different fighting styles. The combination of currently equipped Blades' roles determines a Driver's class. List of Blades Special Blades :※1 Tora is not a Driver but he controls Poppi α, Poppi QT, Poppi QTπ as artificial Blades. :※2 Poppi's element, role, and stat modifier can be changed by upgrading it. :※3 All of these Blades are identified as Rare Blades. Rare Blades Some can be obtained through the main quests or by doing side quests, but most rare blades are random rewards of Common, Rare or Legendary Core Crystals. :※1 Dagas's Affinity Chart and stats change after his Blade quest. New Game + After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game + will be available and will allow to recruit new Blades from the Torna organization. Common Blades The Common Blades are created from Core Crystals. Their name, weapon, element and stats are obtained randomly. Each Common Blade prefers one category of Pouch Item at random. Common Blades also have certain exclusive abilities that Rare Blades cannot obtain, such as "Orb Master", Luck modifiers, modifiers reaching between 21% and 24%, and certain Field Skills. Appearance They have a similar global appearance, dark gray skin with blue glowing eyes and lines on the body, and a crystal on the chest with the elemental coloration. Common Blades come in one of four basic models: "male anthropoid", "female anthropoid", "large anthropoid" and "quadrupedal animal". Beyond their basic model, they have minor differences; for example, each Male has a differently-shaped set of horns. Competences The Specials of a Common Blade depend on their model and weapon type. Each Common Blade has 1-3 skills chosen at random. Each Common Blade has the Element Mastery skill related to their own element, as well as 0-2 random gathering or Merc Group skills. Releasing Blades Player can release most of the Blades in their party (although it is not possible to release Special Blades, and several other Blades, like first random Blade Rex bonds with). Releasing yields certain resources to the player, usually boosters corresponding to the Blade's element. The quantity and type of items received upon release is determined by Strength of Blade. If player releases a Rare Blade, it is possible to get this Blade again randomly from a Core Crystal, even if said Blade was initially obtained through a unique Core Crystal (e.g. Vess or Wulfric). Aside of items, releasing can also be used as a way to free unused or weak Blades, as there is limit to how many the party can bond with in total. Button Challenge When a Blade draws a special move, the "Button Challenge" (Japanese: , Botan charenji) will be displayed on the screen. By pressing the button with good timing, the damage will rise. If it succeeds, a narrator (actor: Kentarō Tone) will compliment the player. Poppiswap Poppi is an Artificial Blade and has her own mechanics related to her Poppiswap ability. As such, she has customizable features including adjusting her elemental affinity, role, and skills. Core Crystal state Blades come either lying in a dormant state inside a Core Crystal or awakened in their personified form. By holding a Core Crystal, it resonates with the person and tries to take shape. If this person has a certain aptitude, the Blade awakens and makes the person a Driver. Those who do not have the aptitude are simply knocked unconscious and are incapable of forming a Blade. Drivers for the most part are bound to one Blade for their entire life, however it is possible for Drivers to awaken more than one Blade at a time. Blades fight alongside their Drivers and lends their weapon for them to use in battle. Blades can be attacked, but any injury they sustain are healed quickly. They are dependent on their Driver to retain their form. If their Driver dies under any circumstance, the Blades instantly revert back into their Core Crystal in a dormant state, shown by the Core taking on a dull black color rather than the normal blue glow. After some time, the Core will glow again and can be reawakened. Upon reawakening the Blade loses all memories of their past lives but retains their personality. Additionally, their Core Crystal, which appears normally on their chest, are another vulnerable point. If they are attacked there and their core crystal shatters, they permanently die and cannot be reawakened. However, a Driver of a Blade that has been killed is not affected. List of Blade enemies Gallery XC2 Pyra artwork.png|Pyra, a Special Blade XC2-Mythra.png|Mythra, a Special Blade XC2-Artwork-Dromarch.png|Dromarch, a Special Blade XC2-Poppi-artwork-2.png|Poppi α, an artificial Special Blade XC2-Poppi-JK-artwork.png|Poppi QT, an artificial Special Blade XC2-Pandoria-artwork.png|Pandoria, a Special Blade XC2-Roc-Artwork.png|Roc, a Special Blade XC2-Brighid-Artwork.png|Brighid, a Special Blade XC2-Kamui-Artwork.png|Obrona, a Special Blade XC2-Finch.jpg|Finch, a Rare Blade XC2-Vasara.jpg|Perceval, a Rare Blade XC2-Hotaru.jpg|Floren, a Rare Blade XC2-Kubira.jpg|Dagas, a Rare Blade XC2-Azami.jpg|Azami, a Rare Blade Uka.jpg|Nim, a Rare Blade XC2-Raiko.jpg|Electra, a Rare Blade XC2-Tokiha.jpg|Perun, a Rare Blade XC2-Shiki.jpg|Adenine, a Rare Blade XC2-Nyūtsu.jpg|Newt, a Rare Blade XC2-Yuuou.jpg|Gorg, a Rare Blade XC2-Zakuro.jpg|Kora, a Rare Blade XC2-Musubi.jpg|Vess, a Rare Blade XC2-Idaten.jpg|Boreas, a Rare Blade XC2-Mei.jpg|Vale, a Rare Blade XC2-Djikarao.jpg|Wulfric, a Rare Blade XC2-Teni.jpg|Herald, a Rare Blade XC2-Glen.jpg|Godfrey, a Rare Blade XC2-Yaegiri.jpg|Zenobia, a Rare Blade XC2-Mikumari.jpg|Praxis, a Rare Blade XC2-Seori.jpg|Theory, a Rare Blade XC2-Linne.jpg|Sheba, a Rare Blade XC2-Wadatsumi.jpg|Aegaeon, a Special Blade XC2-Menō.jpg|Agate, a Rare Blade XC2-Kasane.jpg|Kasandra, a Rare Blade XC2-Tsuki.jpg|Dahlia, a Rare Blade XC2-Nanakoori.jpg|Ursula, a Rare Blade XC2-KOS-MOS_Re.png|KOS-MOS, a Rare Blade Fudor pic.png|A Common Blade Kirim pic.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-4.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-3.jpg|A Common Blade Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Blades in battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Switching Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Switching Blades during a battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blade Arts (Nintendo Switch)|Blade Arts mechanic File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Specials (Nintendo Switch)|Specials mechanism References Category:Blades Category:XC2 Battle Flow Category:To be reviewed Category:XC2 Weapons Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:XC2 Characters